The Hidden Tale
by toshiiilove
Summary: A hidden page is found in Diana's Book of Shadows, with Chamberlain symbol. The problem is, what does it all mean?  femslash, Diana/Faye, Fayana


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything pertaining to the show The Secret Circle.

PAIRING: eventual Faye/Diana

SUMMARY: A hidden page is found in Diana's Book of Shadows, with Chamberlain's trademark symbol. The problem is, what does it all mean?

A/N: The Secret Circle. Fayana = OTP.

Faye could sense desperation uncoiling in _her _voice; the same way she could sense who had approached without tearing her eyes away from her lock that wouldn't undo itself with a single command. Solo feats were dead and buried, now that the circle was bound. She knew she would do well to remember that, but how was she supposed to remember when she could hardly accept the cold hard facts placed before her nose? Correction, she hadn't accepted the cold hard facts. She still had the power of refusal. She would cling to denial if she so wished.

Stubbornly, Faye was reminded of what felt like in her words, _magical castration_ every single morning. The battle started with having to actually get out of bed to pull the curtains open. She gave the lock one last glare before fidgeting at the dial. One of the numerous inconveniences she put up with on a daily basis. Binding the circle was a joke. It was just to make sure Miss Blondie could belong, 'fit in' and play with the big kids. And of course, Miss Stuck-up-self-righteous could exercise her powers in making sure Miss Blondie was well accommodated, and cared for like some bright yellow fledgling in need of momma hen, because Miss Blondie was too stupid to put two and two together all this time and figure it out (without being told) that she was a witch, and a bloody dangerous one at that.

Cursing under her breath, still the silly piece of iron wouldn't budge. The lock twisted in her hand, her nostrils flared at the thought without her powers, she was another helpless guppy in this stinking pond of a high school. This was what a _normal_ teenager would have to put up with. She guessed that worked peachy for those suckers, since they'd never had a taste for even a quarter of her birthright. Having a gift then having it stripped away from you was grotesque. Technically speaking, she could perform magic in presence of the circle, yes, but Faye didn't need training wheels, a posse, all she'd needed was herself and her power.

Analogies ran through her mind with the locker combo. It consisted of a faerie held under a flood of sterile light and having her wings forcibly clipped, or a mortal waking up deaf mute and blind. Then there was her favorite yet, a king cobra, the kind that struck with such precision and grace, without any fangs or venom. It was at that thought Faye felt a familiar energy approaching. The familiar brunette padded beside her like a shadow in the busy hallway and just like that, the lock clicked unlocked soundlessly.

Her aura carried the same hint of soothing sweetness like vanilla. Silky was the voice of Diana Meade, but one could not ignore the concern. A murky sharpness mixed in with the other girl's usual sweet disposition. Faye pretended she was only half paying attention to the string of words reaching her ears. Pretending to take no notice of the frown slowly forming over Diana's delicate features as she spoke with some hesitation, to which Faye rolled her tongue and gave Diana a severe look, "Enough with the excessive verbal cushioning, just spit it out already, you obviously want something,"

"Fine, I need your help," Diana admitted with a sigh. Peering at the taller girl, Diana shifted her weight from one foot to the other, slender fingers pulled on loose threads on the strap of her satchel. Faye trained her eyes on the shorter brunette waiting for the withheld verdict.

"With a potential spell, or –"

Faye rolled her eyes at the revelation. "No really and here I thought you were inviting me over for tea with Pooh and Eeyore,"

"I'm serious Faye, I –" 

"Why wasn't Cassie or Adam available? Or are you just not adventurous enough…" Faye replied automatically rolling her eyes deviously, much to Diana's dismay. The shorter girl's parted lips pursed, but before Diana could speak her mind. Faye interrupted with a sigh.

"How nice to know you think of me as last resort, can't say I'm not _hurt_,"

"Faye! Quit jumping to conclusions, will you! If you would let me finish, this concerns you too," Diana breathed, pulling out the yellow envelope she'd prepared for Faye with haste.

Faye pouted, then though as if suddenly intrigued by the oddity of this request took the envelope fully expecting some sort of flower miracle growth spell. Still she didn't understand why Diana didn't go to Cassie or Adam. While the circle had been bound, so were the boundaries. The affiliations within the circle were divided if not poorly cultivated when there wasn't common enemy. It was impossible for the group to see eye to eye, and from Faye's lack of understanding, Diana and she got along like fire and ice. While fire tried to melt ice, it perished in smoke.

"What exactly is this?" Faye pulled on the edges of the aged parchment with her fingers and at once her usual smirk disappeared when she recognized a symbol pertaining to the Chamberlains. Encircled by an ink forest of other squiggly symbols she had never seen before in her life. "How did you get this?"

"A hidden page in my book, if you see here, there's the Meade symbol too,"

"Hidden? How, you must've…no, hang on, we must've combed through that book a billion times, how did you – now?" A million questions and theories swam through Faye's head on why the Meade's book would contain something that did not belong to them in the first place.

"Miss it? You can thank the rain, long story short, when I put this on the heater to dry a page split into two, I didn't want to call for a meeting immediately since the symbols...well, from what I have gathered it looks to be some sort of connection spell, to strengthen the bond of the circle, or perhaps to drawn on some sort of connection. But _we_ definitely need to figure it out, and fast." Diana explained pointing out the sequence on the lines of the page.

"Well, there's only one way to find out isn't there," Faye grinned, folding the page back into the envelope as the bell rang. "I know exactly what we need."


End file.
